This invention relates to a dispensing system and to a refill pouch. More particularly, this invention relates to a refillable pressurized dispensing system.
Heretofore, various types of dispensing systems, such as the aerosol-type and manual pump-type, have been used for dispensing products from containers. More recently, dispensing systems have been known, such as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 223,422, filed Jan. 8, 1981, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,131, which employ an expansion means within a container for developing and maintaining a relatively constant gaseous dispensing pressure for the product which is to be dispensed.
Generally, these dispensing systems have been constructed so that when the product has been dispensed, the container is discarded. This, of course, has created environmental problems not only in terms of waste of a resource but also in terms of the eventual disposal or recycling of empty containers.
Further, in those cases where the systems are pressurized at the site of filling, the pressurized containers require additional care and packaging for shipping and storage prior to sale to an ultimate consumer.
As a consequence of the above features, the dispensing systems which have heretofore been used are generally expensive.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a dispensing system which does not require pressurization until reaching the ultimate consumer.
It is another object of the invention to permit an ultimate consumer to reuse the container of a dispensing system.
It is another object of the invention to provide refill insert for a dispensing system which can be shipped and stored separately.
It is another object of the invention to lower the cost and risks of shipping products for a dispensing system.
It is another object of the invention to permit a container of a dispensing system to be used repeatedly.